


Moments like these.

by Staz



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Sexual Tension, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staz/pseuds/Staz
Summary: "Practice for what? You know that fire 'fighter' doesn't actually mean you have to square up to a flame, right?" Lio replied in a teasing manner."Course I do...this is more of a well needed exercise for you and a fun little activity for me!" He said now stationary.The ex-burnish pushed himself off the bed to stand in front of the worlds greatest firefighting idiot."So which one of us is throwing the first punch."





	Moments like these.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st fic so sorry in advance for the lack of writting skill and spelling errors!

“FIGHTMELIO!"

Galo shouted, speaking what sounded like gibberish while busting into lios room. 

Lio lowered his book so that only his eyes were peering over at galo. 

"Excuse me?" Lio now visibly irritated 

He let go of the doorknob and grabbed the sides of the door frame and leaned forward. 

"Fight me?" The larger man repeated slower, now in english with a dumb grin on his face. 

Galo watched as he closed the book he was reading and set it down on the bed while scooting towards the end of the mattress so that one of his legs were dangling off while he sat on the other. 

"Now why the hell would I do that?" lio answered while crossing his arms and tilting his head causing strands of hair to slide off his shoulder.

"Practice!" Galos said while rocking back and forth, his smile now reached from ear to ear.

"Practice for what? You know that fire 'fighter' doesn't actually mean you have to square up to a flame, right?" Lio replied in a teasing manner. 

"Course I do...this is more of a well needed exercise for you and a fun little activity for me!" He said now stationary.

The ex-burnish pushed himself off the bed to stand in front of the worlds greatest firefighting idiot.

"So which one of us is throwing the first punch." 

Galo raised an eyebrow and smirked "we aren't fighting here-" 

"-The word you're looking for is sparring." Lio interjected while going back to crossing his arms, this time with a little more attitude in his stance.

"Yes that-" galo continued while backing up into the hall way and turning his body while still having one hand on the door frame. "-well i got everything set up thatta-way." And with his free hand, he pointed towards the living room. 

Lio brushed passed galo and walked down the short hallway of their apartment until he got to the living room. 

"So this was what I was hearing 20 minutes ago."   
The couch had been pushed closer to the wall, the coffee table was now upside down on the dining room table and the Tv stand had been pushed in front of the only exit in the apartment. 

The living room was a good size even with all the stuff in their designated places. It had a pretty high ceiling and one huge window near the farthest side, but Now that everything had been moved there was a lot more room for 'activities.' 

"You're putting all of this back. BY your self Galo Thymos." Lio said while looking around the room.

"After." Galo replied while coming up behind lio to marvel at his quick rearrangement. 

Lio slowly spun on his heels to speak directly to the spiky haired man behind him. 

"You realise we have down stairs neighbors right?" He said sternly.

"Yep! And it's their problem for being inside on a sunny Saturday afternoon!" Galo bent down with his hands on his hips to be at eye level with lio. 

"And another thing." He pointed his slender finger towards the the Tv stand. "Why?"

Galo turned his head to follow his finger. 

"Ah! To prevent any escape! I plan on showing no mercy!" He gave the cockiest grin and stood upright almost gleaming. Lio knew it was because that was probably the only place he could put it for more room.

Lio could feel a smile beginning to form at his mouth to which he quickly forced down. 

"And Besides-" galo came back down and clamped his hands around the sides of lios stomach holding him the same way you would a sandwich, his fingers almost touching."-You could use the muscle mass!" 

And almost instantly lio flicked him hard on the forehead.

"Off." 

Galo pulled his arms back and straightened himself out while putting his hands up like he was being arrested.

"There's nothing wrong with my size. I'd rather not look like a raging gorilla like you." Lio pressed his hands on his own stomach while looking down at the fabric of his shirt.

"The anger in your voice tells me otherwise...aint that right tyke?" 

Galos reply Causes lio to ball up his fist.

"Maybe you wouldn't be such a sour puss all the time if you looked like me!" He said while judging his thumb at himself

"If i looked like you, id get thrown in a zoo." He side eyed Galo and gave a faint smile.

"Ok tiny." Is all that galo could come up with for a comeback.

He then continued, "well...step into my dojo kid."

Lio ignored his dumb joke as he began to walk to the other end of the living room with the large window and bent down to take off his socks so he had more of an advantage on the wooden floor.   
"And what if i had said no, you would have done all this for nothing" lio stated.

"Eh. I would have found a way to piss you off anyway." Galo mirrored lio on the opposite end of the room watching him. Also taking in the halo of light surrounding the smaller male, making him look almost angelic as he stood in front of the window.

Lio stood back up and didn't break eye contact with galo while he worked up the sleeve of his white blouse. 

"So, any rules?" Lio asked

Galo gave a little bounce of shock. "Y'know i didn't really even think about that." Tapping his finger against his bottom lip.

"Do you ever think" lio responded with an audible laugh that he meant to suppress. 

"Watch it Fotia." 

Lio just shrugged with a small smile and tucked a hand into his pocket while the other fell loosely at his side. 

"How 'bout this.." Galo motioned his hands down with his elbows bent "anything goes, but the loser has to make dinner." 

"I like that but we can't just go at it till one of us is exhausted or 'dead'." Lio said while doing air quotations at the dead part. "Who ever gets pinned longer than 5 seconds loses." 

Galo nodded with a finger on his chin.   
He then went to open his mouth but before he could get a word out lio spoke.

"Furthermore, if i win...you have to shut up for the rest of the night on TOP of the free meal." He's said with a fire in his eyes accompanied by a smirk.

Galo lit up "oh ho ho! Raising the steaks! I like it!"

There was a small pause of silence.

"I agree to you're terms" galo said while putting on a silly act while positioning himself in fighting stance thus displaying how ready he was.

Lio did the same. 

"On the count of three we begin, alright?" He added. Lio nodded 

" Ok...1..."

" ...2..."

"-HOLD UP!" Galo stopped himself and propped the back of his hand on his hip and threw the index finger of his other hand up.

Lio exhaled in annoyance and broke his stance.

"I just thought about something and i wanna say, try to avoid this." He pointed towards his crotch. Lio just wrinkled his nose in response 

"So that counts as immediate disqualification, and the person inflicted get an automatic victory, understand?" 

"Understood. Now can we begin monkey man?" Lio teased.

"Monkey man!? Thought I was a gorilla, cause monkeys and gorillas are completely- AcK!" Galo was cut off by a fist in his gut, it wasn't nearly as hard as lio could punch but it was enough to shut him up.

Lio bounced back a few steps with his fists up.

Galo hunched over yet still standing, looked over at lio. To which he flattened one of this fist and beckoned him with one of his fingers like he had done once before. 

"You little-" galo charged at lio who swiftly dodged him causing the bigger man to Have to stop his momentum by slapping his hands on the marble of the widow seal but not quick enough to keep his head from banging into it. 

It was the same sound as rock hitting glass.

Lio began to laugh, it was soft but very much a laugh.

Galo, feeling embarrassed with a hand on his forehead, turned around while leaning on the ledge of the window. 

They had swapped sides, lio was know where galo used to be and galo was now where lio used to be.

"If this was based on a point system, id say that would have earned me a solid 10." Lio slyly spoke with a hint of laughter.

Galo ran at lio once again in a fit of fury, appearing to not have learned his lesson the first time. 

Lio snapped back into his fighting stance and prepped for the straight forward attack. 

Before closing the distance between the two.

galo faked lio out by quickly stepping to the left to which lio hopped to the right to avoid Then with such forced pushed himself the other way to catch lio by the wrist.

He then grabbed lio by the shoulder and spun him around, kicking in the back of his leg causing him to fall to his knees with a thud. 

He put the hand he had a grip on behind lios back causing the smaller man to wince at the pain, showing his teeth and arch his back. 

"Then that was 20pts" galo huffed behind lio  
He began to count down

"1. 2. 3-" But before he could finish.

Galo was thrown over lio.

He now laid on his back and let out a cough.

Lio stalked around him, shaking out his arm. 

He then stood over galo and put his foot on his chest and leaned down propping his elbow on his bent knee and said 

"Stay down, you shouldn't have made the reward food. Cause now i wont lose." Lio said in a low voice and began to count only making it to 4 before his legs where swept up from under him. 

Resilient galo was back up again! 

"The moment the hero is losing the fight is inevitably to be followed up with a second win!" Galo shouted while throwing his hands up like a boxing match champion. 

Meanwhile lio sat on the floor rubbing his back

He looked up at galo with one eye open, gritting his teeth. "No more TV for you, that was a bit too cheesy for my taste." 

Galo stuck his tongue out at him.

Lio got back up on his feet 

"How childish."

Galo slapped his chest taunting lio. "How does it feel gettin' your ass handed to you by a man baby then, huh?" 

Lio exhaled in amusement. "I didn't say man baby but alright." 

That comment made galo feel even more like an idiot and less like a winner.

"Ahhh screw you!" Galo yelled chasing after lio.

This time their fighting was more like a dance, both predicting each other's moves and countering.   
With such synchronization how could there be a Victor. 

Both men were pulling their punches as well so it's not like there was going to be a knockout. 

In the midst of the fight galo and lio managed to collide their fists together, both panting with beads of sweat dripping down their faces. 

Galo looked lio in the eyes and huffed out "I missed this." 

Lio smiled "heh..me too." He softly Admitted between breathes 

"Fighting alongside you made me feel unstoppable, but fighting against you is like fighting my clone." He gave an exhausted laugh.

"Oh god." lio said

Galo raised an eyebrow and lowered his fist "what?"

Lio stood up tilted his head back, while eyeing galo. "Imagine two galos. I can barely stand one." Lio smiled with his mouth open still trying to catch his breath. 

Galo just shook his head and ran a hand through his own hair getting the blue bangs out of his face. 

A few seconds had passed and galos eyes shot back to Lio. He had his eyes closed, his face was tipped towards the ceiling with his hands on his hips.

His lips were parted and Galo watch as his chest rose and fell. His guard was down.

Now was his chance.

Galo slowly began to creep up on Lio and right before Lio started to open his eyes galo pounced.

Lio made a small noise out of surprise.

Galo had grabbed both of his wrists and held them over his head pinning him against the wall. Their legs intertwined. His leg between Lio and Lio between his. 

Both inches away from each other. Lio looked at his hands above him and began to squirm, trying to break free. 

Lio then felt hot breath on his neck causing to snap his head down. 

He went stiff and sucked in his breath when realised the kind of situation he was in.

Galo was to close...

Way to close.

His eyes went wide and he felt is skin heat up. He knew it was visible, but lucky for him Galo was oblivious and more food drivin'.

Lio could hear his own heartbeat so clearly.

"1...2.." Galo deeply whispered while still being winded from the fight before. 

Lio began to panic, not because he was about to lose but because of how embarrassed he was.

This activated his fight or flight and when galo got to 5 he was met with a knee to his groin. 

"GaH!!" Galo's big knuckles hit Lio's eyes on the way down.

Galo fell to the floor and curled up with his hands between his legs.

Lio slid down the wall with his hand over his eye also in pain. 

"WHAT...THE HELL LIO!" he yelled through his teeth, eyes staying shut.

No response.

A minute had passed which allowed galo to compose himself. He slowly propped himself up with his arms and raised his head to look at Lio.

Lio had both his hands over his eye with his face buried in his knees. Galo could see the redness still lingering on his ears. 

"Shit, hey you alright?" Galo asked lifting his arm to Lio but never touching him

He just slowly bobbed his head 'yes'

Galo now sat on his legs in front of Lio

"May I see…" Galo softly spoke

No response

"I wanna help.." Galo tried again

Lio slowly rose his head still covering his eye. Galo could see blood oozing from between his fingers.

"Damn it, Lio im so sorry." He said bringing a gentle hand to the side of his face and placing the on the top of his head.

He wormed the thumb of the hand on his head under one of Lio hands, signalling that he wanted him to remove his hands off his eye.

Lio complied

After dropping his hands galo could see a gash on his eyebrow where his knuckle had made contact and he could see where the skin started to pinken and swell.

He was gonna have a black eye. 

Lio kept silent and glued his eyes to his lap. Not looking Galo in the eye. 

"You Stay there, I'ma grab the First aid kit"   
Galo then tried to get up but still was in a bit of pain. So he tried again and forced himself up. 

"Never give up!" Lio heard him quietly say after he rocked himself forward to stand up.

He smiled to himself.

Not too long later Galo came back with first aid kit in hand. He found Lio sitting cross legged with a slouch while messing with his nails. He seemed less tense.

Less in pain Galo thought.

He plopped down right in front of Lio once more. He unlatched the clamps on the case.

"You've got one hell of a kick Lio, any chance I had at having children are gone." He attempted to lighten the mood a bit.

"Sorry.." Lio said looking at Galo through his bangs 

"S'no biggie! This just means I get food, so how can i be mad- also eye closed." he said switching from friend to paramedic.

Lio pressed his lips into a line, and mentally punishing himself for causing all this mess.

Galo was in work mode so Lio saw no point in trying to talk to him.

"Head up" Galo spoke as he brought a disinfectant wipe to his face so he could clear all the blood that had dripped down his skin. 

He did that for a small time before he announced

"Good news, I don't think you'll need stitches and I really doubt it'll scar. But it's on a weird part of your body so chances are that it's gonna take a while to heal." He said as he set aside the bloody towelettes and went back into the first aid kit to search for something else.

Lio broke himself out of his funk and said "That's too bad, a cool scar would have fit my 'leader of mad burnish' image." as he tucked strands of hair behind his ear.

Galo gave a loud laugh "yeah but the story behind the scar wouldn't have." 

"Shut up and nurse me back to health." Lio jokingly barked.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Galo said as he found what he was looking for and went straight for the wound.

The heat Lio felt earlier came back. This time he was just gonna keep quiet till Galo was done. 

Galo was extremely gentle, his experienced hands effortlessly clean and dressed his wound in a matter of minutes. 

"Alright, you should be all good!" Doing one last check, scanning Lio's face.

Lio blink his thick eyelashes and began to slowly raise his hand to the butterfly stitches Galo applied to his cut.

Before he could reach it Galo wrapped his big hand over Lio's and brought it back down.

"Just cause its wrapped doesn't mean it won't hurt. Leave it alone." They made eye contact and Galo gave a kind smile. 

"I know that, stupid…but thank you once again. Honesty if i didn't freak out we'd both be ok. I apologize.." Lio said with a straight serious face.

"Nah, im the one to blame. This whole thing was my idea…" He went silent for a second and began again. "I…i didn't trigger something did i? After all the crap you've been through it wouldn't surprise me if you have trama." 

God he's so dense. 

Sweet, but so fucking stupid.

Lio just sat there and looked at him with lazy eyes.

"You serious?"

Galos back shot up "what? Course i'm serious! I was worried!" 

Its like he forgot all about the events that led up to the dick kick. How can he be so unintentionally sensual and be so comfortable with the closeness of they shared a few moments ago. 

Lio gave up trying to figure out Galo actions.

All that was to Galo was a free meal ticket. 

Lio sighed "yes i'm fine, and everything is all good up here." He pointed to his head

"Almost." Galo said, placing a hand on Lio's head.

"And quite touching me!" Lio snapped

Galo went wide eyed and pulled his hand back. "Right." He said bashfully.

Lio looked at Galo as his eyes awkwardly looked elsewhere and he gnawed on his bottom lip.

Lio felt that what he had said to Galo was out of line.

The room fell quiet. The walls were tinted with a red hue due to the setting sun. A few rays of light beamed through the blinds in the window and landed strips of sun around Galo's face. It was peaceful in a way. Lio took the time to examine Galo who looked very uncomfortable after being shouted at. 

Lio began to think…

This man... Lio thought to himself...had done so much for him. Day after day. He saved him countless times since before and after joining burning rescue and even now, doing nothing but showing him kindness, even as a burnish. He owes him so much.

And something just came over him.

"Galo." He gently spoke.

He turned his head back towards the mint haired boy in front of him.

But before he could make full eye contact everything went black.

Lio was now on his knees with his hands gently cupped over Galos eyes. 

"Lio-!" 

"Sh, just listen." He breathed " i wanna thank you...properly...for...well everything." 

Lio was boiling at this point.

"I want to thank you for helping me save my people, for saving me, and just being you. Nothing more and nothing less." 

He felt Galo tense under his hands. Lio slowed and he continued.

"you gave me shelter and fed me- and I can't even begin to tell you how grateful I am. I know this is out of nowhere but...i just had a feeling is all." Lio softly spoke closing his eyes.

He then felt Galo relax and lean into the warmth of his hands. This gave him the confidence to say this next- 

"My happiest moments are when we spend time together, I really enjoy your company…"

To his surprise, heavy arms snaked around his waist. 

Galo buried his face into his friend's shirt. 

Lio had reach unbelievably high temperatures but basketed in the needed human contact. He slid his small hands from Galo's face when he felt him shut his eyes and looped around Galo's head.

And once more he said "thank you." Into Galo's hair.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Lio heard a muffled "yewsmellikron."

Lio leaned back a bit untangling himself from Galo.  
But when he sat back Galo chased his body heat, face still in his shirt.

"What did you say." Lio asked brushing galos hair back

"Yewsmellikeron" he said again

Lio getting annoying, yanked Galo's hair back so he'd show his face

"Ow! I said you smell like iron." Galo said looking up at Lio with his big eyes. 

Guess he had some blood on his shirt.

Lio showed no emotion "way to ruin a moment idiot." He gave Galo a nonchalant friendly pat on his head.

"You also look beautiful right now." Galo said bluntly.

"Ow-"  
Lio pulled on his ear. 

A few moments pass~

"....You win, what do you want to eat?" He said No longer boiling but feeling warm.


End file.
